


Friends?

by GarmaZabi



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M, Military School, daily life, love my boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarmaZabi/pseuds/GarmaZabi
Summary: Char and Garma’s coming to terms with what their friendship may be.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Refrences my last charma fic slightly but can be read without it. Not sure how many chapters there will be yet.

Garma and Char awoke as usual to the shrill sound of their school grade alarm clocks. An early start at five today to do extra mobile suit simulator training. Garma began to stir, knowing he had to get up or else there would be trouble. He glanced over to his companions bed to see him trying to savour the few minutes he could. As composed and collected as Char always seemed to be, Garma noticed his small struggle to rip himself from the sheets every morning, and did Garma take pride in this snippet of personal information he had about Char that nobody else knew. 

Garma noticed Char’s admirers about the school. When you’re used to so much attention being on you, it’s not hard to notice when the eyes seem to occasionally drift a few paces behind. Garma knew they were looking at Char. Not that Garma minded. Much. He couldn’t blame people for being somewhat entranced by Char, he has a sort of presence that Garma has been unable to identify. Maybe he’s just that good of a leader, that people’s attention is naturally drawn to him. It certainly reaches a point though. The rare envelope that would manage to slip through their dormitory door. Garma disliked those, at least come to the door personally. Though Char never seemed to give them much notice, a courtesy skim was given at least. 

Garma essentially lived with Char, he saw what Char allowed to slip past his persona. While Garma knew it was bad to feel this possessive over someone who he couldn’t even really say he was properly involved with, he felt pride in that he liked Char for his brave and confident exterior, and the delicate interior that he sometimes saw a glimpse of. These other admirers didn’t see this part of Char. 

After dwelling on his admiration he felt for Char, Garma decided he really needed to get up and get dressed. Sleep still coursing through Garma’s tired legs, he headed over to Char to finally draw him out of his slumber, “C’mon Char, it’s mobile suit simulations today, we really can’t be late.” Garma tried to make his voice seem alert. Barely a nod. Garma glances to the clock and then makes an executive decision, he places his hand on Chars bare shoulder, giving him a slight shake. “Char! The lieutenant is coming, quickly!” Char’s head flips over to stare at Garma for a split second before he scrambles to escape from the sheets, grabbing his uniform from his desk. Garma stares at him for a moment as he rushes about, thoughts lingering on the icy blue eyes, and he began to get changed as well. 

The extra mobile suit simulations went by ok, they got to see a prototype Zaku as a bonus. Garma enjoyed mobile suits as much as the next person, but he saw the light in Char’s eyes whenever they brought an actual model in for them to see. Garma noticed that it was one of the few times you could see a genuine smile try to creep onto Char’s face. He was always good at not letting his emotions get the best of him in front of a crowd, even if it was just to show happiness or excitement. 

After their extra morning class, the rest of their day went by as usual. Char and Garma returned to their dorm afterwards, both of them initiating their usual routine after receiving some particularly difficult homework. Quietly lifting their beds across the narrow room to join together, making the ultimate study space. Though Garma May have clashed with Char at the beginning they now worked together fantastically. After working their way through some particularly hard physics equations together they threw their books on their respective desks and finally relaxed back onto the makeshift double bed, both boys falling onto their backs. “Those questions were more difficult than usual, even if we are doing honours level.” Garma sighed, thankful to have them done. “She definitely gives us harder ones so that the exam seems easier when we get to it though, I like her methods.” Char replied. Garma hummed in agreement. They both lay in comfortable silence, relaxing their bodies after an extra long day of physical and mental activity. Garma glanced over to see Char’s eyes laying shut beneath his glasses. Knowing he wasn’t actually asleep, Garma shifted slightly on the bed, tilting his head to slightly rest against Char’s shoulder, also letting his eyes rest for a few moments. Char peeked out from beneath his glasses and eyed the smaller boy. Char enjoyed these moments, he thought to himself, and tilted his head against Garma’s. After removing his glasses he looked and saw the small smile on Garma’s face as he closed his eyes again. 

Char awoke first after their unintentional nap, he yawned and began to stretch, only to be met with a resistance. Looking down he realised this came from an arm strewn across him. He smiled as Garma must have moved to better accommodate himself in his sleep. Not wanting to greatly disturb him, Char also placed an arm around Garma, pulling his body closer to him. “I think it’s high time we put these beds back Garma.” Char whispered into his friend's ear. Friends. That didn’t sit entirely well with Char. Char did of course consider Garma his friend, his best friend probably, and his best comrade. But he knew that they had slowly been tip toeing over a line. 

“Garma” Char whispered near his comrades ear again. Char looked to Garma’s face to check for signs of life. Nothing. How the tables had turned, Char thought to himself. Remembering how Garma had giggled that morning when Char asked him why he wasn’t in a rush to get ready if the lieutenant was coming. Char wondered how he could gently wake up the smaller boy, he didn’t think Garma would fall for the lieutenant checking again, after all this room didn’t get half as many impromptu checks as a typical students room got. Char placed his hand firmly on Garma’s waist and shook him gently, a louder “Garma” was said into his ear before the purple haired boy dug his head deeper into Char’s chest. But the smaller boy froze and suddenly looked up to Char, “Oh! Oh, so sorry friend.” Garma spluttered out and began to move away from Char, though this time Garma was restrained within a grasp. “It’s….ok.” Whispered Char, who glanced at Garma’s olive like eyes and then immediately back to the corner of the room, feeling somewhat vulnerable without his glasses. “It’s like being under the tarp again, from the endurance hike.” Garma smiled sweetly, looking back into Char’s eyes, who were now making a comeback from looking to the corner. “Yes indeed, I quite liked that… and this.” Char replied, honesty filling his voice. 

“I’m afraid we have to lift these beds back now though.” Said Char. Garma noted the slight sadness as he said that. The blonde gave the other a squeeze as he began to detach himself from his comrade. The two boys silently lifted the beds back to their original placement. Even in the narrow room they still seemed to have such a huge distance between them now. Each boy sat on their own beds respectively for a moment, glancing around for something to do, before locking eyes. Garma was able to detect the slight sadness within them, and without a second thought marched himself over to sit closely beside Char on his bed. Garma didn’t let Char’s genuine smile pass under his radar. The purple haired boy placed his hands around Char’s shoulders and pulled them both to lie down on the others bed. Garma gave the other a tight squeeze before settling his head beside Char’s, placing the lightest and quickest kiss on Char’s temple. Then shut his eyes tightly as an attempt to go to sleep.


End file.
